


Ungrateful

by RainCoveredLens, ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: But it becomes healthy later on, Dirk is kinda a spoiled brat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of unhealthy at the start, Witches, but its okay, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCoveredLens/pseuds/RainCoveredLens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Dirk Gently receives a mysterious empty box with one word on it: Ungrateful.But the box, it turns out, isn't empty. It's full of broken promises, discontentment, and a terrifying truth that brings Dirk to his knees.





	Ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

> This took three tries to post and the HTML format just wasn't complying so I eventually gave up. Enjoy. - MarsAndBeyond

“So, I filed the taxes, got those insurance forms, scheduled the next couple meets, cross referenced those license plates, called the police, scheduled the appointments, got the coffee, cleaned the kitchen, and, lunch is in the fridge.” Todd was mumbling to himself as Dirk walked in.

Dirk barely noticed what it was Todd was saying, too focused on the odd box he had found on the front steps of the agency. There had been a note that had simply read ‘ungrateful’ and he was a bit concerned about what that actually meant. He wanted to open the box, as one would, but wasn’t entirely sure what was i side.

“Todd, darling. Could you do me the easiest of favors?” Dirk asked, wandering over towards Todd’s desk. “See, I found this box, but I’m not quite sure how to open it. Think you can crack it?”

“What? No, Dirk, you ripped your shirt and i'm trying to fix it.” Todd gestured over to the shirt and the sewing kit he had on the coffee table. “It's fine. I did this all the time when I was little.”

“Open boxes? Excellent.” Dirk said, sitting down beside Todd and placing it in his lap. 

“Dirk I- I really don't have time. I have to do this, and finish dinner.”

“It’ll only take a second.” Dirk said, putting on his best sad face. “I just, we never really got presents in Blackwing, so my box opening skills are, a bit sub par.

Was it cruel using Blackwing as a guilt trip to get Todd to do things? Yes. Did it work? Also yes.

“Dirk-” The oven made a noise, and he huffed, standing up. “I really need to check the pizza. And the towels are still hanging on the fire escape, I need to get those. Uh-” Todd grabbed the remote to the television from the kitchen counter, using it to get to a station Dirk liked. “Happy birthday. Open your box.”

“It’s not-” but Todd had already bustled off, leaving Dirk on the couch. He sighed and looked back down at the box. “Please don’t be something stabby.”

He managed the get the top loose and pulled it away slowly, but to Dirk’s surprise there was nothing in the box at all. It fact, it looked like it had been empty from the start.

“How can you be ungrateful over an empty box?” He muttered, tipping it up to look closer. Maybe he had missed something.

“Babe.” Todd was back, holding a mug and a spoon. The mug looked like a kitten face, and was one of Dirk’s favorites. “Hey so, I know you love those like, mug cakes, but I hate buying them because they stain the cups. So I just, made one instead. I used to make them for Amanda.”

“Oh! Cake, fantastic!” Dirk smiled up at Todd before taking the mug.

“Um, the pizza is done,” Todd said. He almost looked like he was waiting for something, but was a little disappointed at the same time.

“Alright, I’ll be in in a minute. I’m trying to solve the mystery of this box.” He said, using one hand to tip it upside down. “Who leaves a fancy empty box with a semi-threatening note?”

“Come on, you've been busy with your last case and you're finally home,” Todd said, leaning against the couch. “I could get a plate for you, and we could sit together, and-”

“Maybe I’m missing part of the note,” Dirk was only half listening. There was something important about the box. He could tell, but he didn’t know what.

“-irk? Dirk, hey, you're zoning out.” Todd snapped in Dirk's face. “Babe, i'm gonna get you a plate.”

“Alright.” Dirk said, glancing up and watching as Todd walked back to the kitchen. Dirk was missing something. Something obvious and clearly in front of him, but he didn’t know what.

Todd came back a few minutes later with a plate, two slices for Dirk. He pulled the box slowly out of Dirk's hands, replacing it with the plate and setting the box on the table.

“I wasn’t done looking at that.” Dirk frowned, not bothering to reach for the box and taking a bite of pizza.

“Babe, I haven't seen you all week, and you probably have like, barely eaten.”

“You saw me yesterday, and I eat when I’m supposed to.” Dirk said, smiling at him.

“Briefly. Come on, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, but we see each other all the time, we’re just busy.” Dirk said, reaching forward and taking Todd’s hand. “We-”

The odd hunch feeling got worse. It was like everything was about to come crashing down and Dirk distantly heard his plate hit the floor.

“Dirk!” There were hands, on on his chest and the other placed gently on the back of his neck. “Breathe.”

“Something’s wrong.” Dirk said quietly, staring at Todd and finding himself unable to separate Todd from the awful feeling in his chest. 

“We'll fix it, okay? We'll fix it, I'm right here, but you're not breathing right.”

“So-somet-something’s wrong. Un- ungrateful. The note. The box. Something’s wrong.” He tried to order his thoughts. “Todd?”

Todd pulled Dirk in for a hug, which in situations like these usually kept him fairly grounded; Todd stayed like that until Dirk managed to get a hold on his breathing. 

“I’m sorry for panicking.” He said softly, relaxing into Todd’s arms. “I don’t know what happened, it felt, it felt like everything was just, going to collapse.”

“I know,” Todd said. “Hey, you know, you still wanna date me, right?”

“I-” That was odd. “Yes? Why? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, it isn't- it's nothing.” Todd pulled back so they could both lean against the back of the couch. “Nevermind.”

“Al-alright.” Dirk said, trying not to let the worry eat away at him. “Um, is- do you mind if I go lay down? I’m not feeling very well.”

“But you haven't eaten, man, I made all this-”

“I know, and I would, I just, I’m not sure. Something's off. Can I eat it tomorrow?” Dirk asked.

Todd stared at him for a moment before relaxing his expression. “Sure. I laid out your stuff in the bathroom.”

“I’ll keep the bed warm for you.” Dirk said, leaning forward and giving Todd a quick kiss. Todd reached up to touch the spot as Dirk stood, nodding.

“I have to clean up first, and, finish fixing this shirt, and take the towels in.”

“Alright.” Dirk nodded as he wandered over to the bed. “I’m just, going to lay down for a moment.”

“I love you,” Todd said.

“I love you, too.” Dirk said, feeling his heart start to pick up as he laid down on the bed. He still felt like there was something severely wrong, but he didn’t know what. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment, he could calm himself.

The last thing Dirk saw was Todd leaning back against the couch, looking almost sad.

 

Dirk woke up to the sound of Farah, which by all accounts was the strangest thing to wake up, even though she had a key.

“Dirk? Dirk! Wake up!”

“‘S too early. ‘Ive more minutes.” He mumbled, rolling away from the sound of her voice and burying his face in the pillow.

The blanket was pulled off of him. “We have a problem.”

“Does that problem involve why you’re pulling my blanket off.” He huffed, opening his eyes as he tried to find another blanket. “Why are you here?”

“The problem is there is a fourteen year old Todd in your place!”

“This is boring,” an annoyed voice said from the door. “I was fine.”

“Farah, don’t be rid-” The words died in Dirk’s throat as he looked over toward the door. There was a young man, a child, and he certainly looked like Todd and- was he holding the laundry basket? “What, what is-”

“Mom told me to help, so i'm helping. hey! Banana guy! Your friend is weird.” Todd huffed.

“Yeah, about that,” Farah mumbled. she pulled a tiny booklet out of her pocket, handing it to Dirk. “Is this Todd’s? It's just a list on how to run a house.”

“I, um, I mean, I’ve seen him scribbling in it before.” Dirk took the notebook, finding it hard to take his eyes off of Todd. He looked almost annoyed that he was being kept waiting instead of being allowed to do the laundry.

“Okay well, I have clients to talk to. So.” she straightened up. “Neither of you leave this apartment. Dirk, keep that. Don't lose the kid.”

“But I have a load already start-” Todd tried to argue, clutching the basket a little closer.

“Todd, it's fine.” Farah rolled her eyes. “You can go finish that, but that's it.”

Todd didn't argue, but still looked fairly annoyed, wandering into the living room. Farah followed, and then she was gone, leaving just Dirk and, Todd, apparently.

Dirk watched as the teenager carefully folded the clothes in the basket, going as far as to organize them by type and color. After a few moments, Dirk looked down at the book in his hands. It was Todd’s notebook, but he had never asked what was in it. Opening to the first page revealed a completed list of things to do, and it seemed each spread was a day’s worth of chores.

There was no way this was the amount of things that Todd did in a day. There were so many things. 

The most recent entry, what was clearly meant to be today’s checklist, already had ‘dusting’ and ‘dishes’ marked off.

Dirk slowly flipped back through, trying to understand how Todd could have to do all these things everyday when he paused. Almost every list had a few unchecked items, and oddly enough, they all had to do with Dirk.

‘Spend time with Dirk’, ‘have dinner with Dirk’, ‘talk to Dirk about the chores issue’, ‘talk to Dirk for at least five minutes’.

None of them were checked off.

“If you don't come help I will eat your underwear,” Todd called.

“Sorry, what?” Dirk asked quietly, managing to pull his eyes away from the book. Todd was almost done with the folding, but he was starting to look bored.

“Come put these wherever it is you put these or I will. Eat. Your. Fucking. Underwear.”

“I, maybe, don’t do that.” He said, moving slowly as he stood off the bed. Why was Todd young? Why was he still doing chores?

“Stop me, rotten ass banana man.”

“Well, that seems unnecessarily rude.” Dirk mumbled. Christ, was Todd seriously like this as a teenager? 

“I made pancakes, I'll do whatever I want,” Todd said.

“Why are you doing chores?” Dirk frowned. He could understand how the adult Todd could just do chores, less so how this one could.

“It was on the weird list. Mom taught me to do chores, I’m doing them.”

“I, I need a drink.” Dirk mumbled pushing off the bed and wandering toward the kitchen.

“Sorry. All of your alcohol has mysteriously disappeared. I mean, there wasn't a lot.” Todd snorted. “I could go get it, give me a second to throw up.”

“You, are you drunk?” Dirk frowned. Oh, Farah was going to crucify him.

“Dude, you had one and a half cans. No I’m not.”

“You- that- that’s not the point. You can’t just, drink alcohol. You’re, you- how old are you?” Dirk frowned as he gestured at Todd.

“Fourteen. My dad says I’m a man. He's weird.”

“Why are you fourteen?” It was more a question that Dirk just wanted to know, but he didn’t have anyone to ask, except for Todd.

“Because my parents were fertile fourteen years ago.”

“That’s, that’s not what I- would you just stop doing the laundry?!” It wasn’t distracting per say to watch the teenager that used to be his boyfriend fold shirts, but it wasn’t helping.”

Todd dropped the laundry like he was holding a live wire.

“Thank you. Now, can you please just, explain your morning so far?” Dirk huffed.

“Mom dropped me off last night,” he said, an odd tone to his voice that Dirk couldn't place. It was almost pleasant, but it felt fake, like a customer service voice. “I woke up, and the book had my handwriting, so I did it. I'm sorry.”

“You, you don’t have to be sorry. Jesus.” Dirk huffed, sitting down in chair and covering his face with his hands. “What is happening?”

“You're pissed.”

“A little.” Dirk nodded, staring up at the ceiling. “I just, I’ve lost someone I’m close to, and I don’t know what to do now.”

“I'll let you cool off.” Todd stood, pulling and smoothing his shirt. “Be on the stairs.”

“Alright.” Dirk mumbled as Todd started walking past him. Wait, Farah had told him not to lose Todd. So he reached out and grabbed the teen’s wrist. “No, wait, just-”

Todd pulled so hard that Dirk nearly toppled over. “Full fucking offense, I’m not gonna be around you while you're pissed off. Go fuck with someone else.”

“I-” 

Dirk wasn’t able to do anything other than stare after Todd as he hurried the rest of the way to the fire escape, slipping out the window and away from Dirk. 

“I, I’m not angry.” Dirk mumbled quietly. What had he done?

The pancakes were indeed on the kitchen counter, but there were other things lying about. The pizza was still on the stove, and the mug cake was out next to it, cold and a little hardened. 

Dirk frowned, these sorts of things were usually taken care of by the time morning rolled around, though, thinking about it, it was probably just Todd doing the dishes.

There was a legal pad sticking out from under a magazine and Dirk frowned; they didn’t usually keep notepads in the kitchen. He moved forward pulling the notepad out and flipping the cover back. 

On the very first page was a half written letter that was addressed to Dirk. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see it was from Todd; same handwriting as the to-do lists. But unlike the lists, this was not a note of things.

It was a goodbye letter.

Todd felt like he wasn’t appreciated, that nothing he did was enough, and he had articulated as much in the note. He was going to leave, and if the note was to be believed, he had been planning on doing so the night before.

But the note just ended, like he had suddenly stopped writing. Had he changed his mind? Or, more likely, had he hidden the pad quickly because Dirk had come home?

Todd was going to leave him.

The laundry was still strewn about, unfinished, a shirt draped on top of the box from last night. Todd was still visible, sitting on the steps of the fire escape to watch the outside world.

Dirk fumbled with his phone, not really sure who to call. In this sort of situation, he’d call Todd, but Todd wasn’t available. So, he tried the next best thing.

He held the phone up to his ear as it rang, moving to the far side of the apartment so Todd couldn’t hear him. Amanda picked up on the fourth ring.

“I'm literally in Florida, Dirk. What?”

“Um-” How did he explain this? “I, I messed up, Amanda.”

“Generally. What'cha do, dude?”

“Todd’s fourteen.”

“Yeah, I’m also like, a werewolf.” Amanda snorted. “How did you mess up?”

“I’m not kidding, Amanda.” Dirk said, hearing his voice crack as he leaned against the wall. “Something’s happened, and, he’s fourteen, and he doesn’t remember, but I found a note he was going to give me. He was going to leave me. I messed up, I messed up, I-“

“Dirk.” Amanda's voice was firm. “He was gonna last month, and before that, but he hasn't because he really likes you. He won't tell me why, so, I just assume you guys are up to some freaky shit.”

“He’s been thinking about this for a while?” Dirk was crying as he slowly slid down the wall. “This is all my fault.”

“Why? The dude loves you.”

“The, the note said, he doesn’t feel appreciated. And I found his notebook, and it has these chore lists, and I’m listed an as item and he never checks it off. Am I bad at this? Maybe, maybe he should leave me.”

“Dirk, no, he loves you and you love him. Clearly you want this to work. You guys spend time together, he is always talking about you. Always. It'd annoying. You're not some ungrateful brat, Dirk.” Amanda sighed.

Oh god.

That was exactly what he was.

The looks and the sighs and the odd waiting that Todd had been doing lately. It was because he was waiting on Dirk. That had to be it.

“He’s gone and I don’t know how to fix it.” Dirk cried quietly. “I don’t know how this happened. He’s a child. I don’t-”

“Yeah he is, and we can't deal with it right now. You're an adult, use your adulting skills and take care of him.”

“I don’t have any skills, Todd does everything.” Dirk said, looking over at the laundry basket. He didn’t even know where the laundry room was.

“Well that sucks. Just watch him- shit. Dirk, I have to go.”

“Hey,” Todd called. “Hey, man, I’m hungry.”

Dirk hissed into the phone, trying to get Amanda to stay without any luck. He stared down at his phone, feeling the tears on his cheeks before someone kicked his foot.

“Hey, can I eat or not,” Todd asked, glaring down at Dirk.

“I, yes, go, go ahead.” Dirk nodded, wiping his eyes without looking up.

“I'm taking your pancakes.” Todd pulled the plate towards him. “Last time I had these I was high as fuck, and they're great like that, dude.”

“You got high this morning as well?” Fuck what had Todd not done while Dirk was asleep?

“Last week. I didn't eat this morning.”

“Last week?” He couldn’t have meant actual last week. To Dirk’s knowledge, Todd hadn’t gotten high for a while.

“I was gonna eat, but you were asleep, I couldn't ask.” Todd rolled his eyes, shuffling around for a fork.

“You, you made them, why would you need to ask?” Dirk frowned. 

“I always make breakfast for mom and dad, and for Mandy. I thought you'd want something.” Todd shrugged. “I gotta ask first, dude. That's the rule.”

“The rule?” It was Dirk’s understanding that Todd didn’t listen to any rules his parent laid out.

“Mmhm.” Todd was already digging into the pancakes. 

“What, other sorts of rules do they have?” Dirk asked, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes as he slowly pushed off the floor.

“Shit on the roof.”

“I beg your pardon?” Dirk frowned.

Todd started to chuckle a little. “It's a joke.”

“I think jokes are supposed to make sense and be funny, it was neither.”

“Funny to me.”

“I, I can’t do this.” He mumbled, turning away from the kitchen and walking over to the couch.

“Hey, come on.” Todd frowned, following Dirk with his gaze. “You're the only adult here. Legally, you have to take care of me.”

“You’re fourteen, I think you’ll manage.” Dirk mumbled, laying down.

“But,” Todd said quietly, “I like the company.”

“Well then thank god I’m not leaving.” Dirk mumbled, staring at the laundry basket sitting on the coffee table.

There was a long moment where Todd said nothing at all, eating the pancakes in silence. But the silence felt weird, and a glance over at him after about ten minutes showed that he was very clearly upset. He wasn't crying, but there was a pinch to his face that Dirk remembered having as a child when he decided not to let the adults know something was wrong.

Only Dirk was much worse at keeping himself from crying.

“I’m sorry.” Dirk said quietly, watching Todd jump a little from the sudden break in silence. “I shouldn't take my anger out on you, that’s not fair.”

“It's fine. People can be worse.”

“Well they shouldn’t be.” Dirk mumbled, sitting up on the couch. “Would you like to come sit?”

“That doesn't really seem like, super safe.”

“Sitting the couch?”

“I'm not dumb, dude. You were just pissed, and now you're asking me to sit down?” Todd glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m confused, you’ve never acted- this, is- I’m not going to hurt you.” Dirk frowned. 

Todd didn't say anything, but the huff told Dirk he had figured Todd out.

“Did, does someone hurt you?” Dirk asked slowly.

“No.”

“Are you lying?” Dirk asked quietly.

“No.”

“Alright.” Dirk said, nodding his head. Todd clearly didn’t feel comfortable talking about it and Dirk wasn’t going to push it.

Todd took the empty plate in his hands, sighing. “I'm gonna wash thi-”

“Oh, don’t worry about those.” Dirk said, waving his hand. “Just, put it in the sink, I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure? This place is a wreck.”

“I, yes I’m sure.” The apartment was rather clean in fact. Dirk had wondered if someone had come and cleaned it for them, now he was realizing it had probably been Todd.

“Hm.”

Todd turned on the sink.

“Todd, you really don’t have to do the dishes.” Dirk said, slowly pushing up off the couch.

“I got it. I always got it.”

“That may be the case for your home, but not here. You don’t have to do the washing up.”

“I want you to like me, though.”

“I, I’m not going to not like you if you don’t do chores.” Dirk said.

“If you're not like, helpful and shit, people will get tired of you. You know?” Todd shrugged.

“I, honestly don’t.” He frowned.

Todd seemed A little disgruntled. He glanced around the room as he grabbed the sponge, and pointed to pictures on the far wall. 

“That your boyfriend?”

“Hm?” Dirk glanced over and saw picture of he and todd in various states of happy. “Oh, um, yes.”

“He loves you.”

“Oh?” Dirk asked, a bit surprised. “I mean, those photos are rather charming. He doesn’t usually smile on camera.”

“Still.” Todd watched the water run for a moment. “Do you love him?”

“I, think I do. Yes.” Dirk said, nodding. “I didn’t really have the best upbringing, so, I’m pretty sure I love him.”

“Oh, I get that.” Todd hummed quietly to himself. “So where did he go then?”

“He um, he left. I don’t think I realized we had, certain problems. So.” Dirk said quietly, watching as Todd started in on the dishes.

“Were the problems the dishes everywhere?” Todd blinked a few times, putting the plate down.

“Probably.” Dirk mumbled, glancing around the kitchen; it wasn’t a mess, maybe untidy, but not a mess. “Part of it. I just, I suppose I wasn’t very kind to him, sort of, just, got used to the way things were and, never really thought about how he was doing all the things I never did.”

“Well, you should fix that.”

“I-” Maybe he should. “I will. Yes, I can do that. Probably. Definitely.”

He could do the dishes, that wasn’t difficult. And maybe clean a bit, and, if he really thought about it, he could probably do most of that chore list Todd had written out. Dirk still wasn’t sure what had happened, and if he was being honest, he wanted to fix Todd before anything else, but if didn’t seem like Todd was in pain, or hurt in anyway. So, maybe chores could distract him for a while.

Todd grabbed a few slices of pizza, mumbling something that Dirk couldn’t hear as he wandered out of the kitchen, leaving Dirk alone th the dishes. Dirk sighed, starting in on the items in the sink and then moving around and collecting the rest. He didn’t notice he had cleaned the whole kitchen until Todd had walked back in a while later, making an amused sound as he glanced around.

“What?” Dirk asked, frowning as he watched the boy smirk at him. “I cleaned. Why are you all, whatever that is?”

“Move the pizza, you’re gonna spill soap on it and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m not going to spill-” he turned too quickly and the box crashed to the floor, what was left of the leftover pizza scattered across the linoleum. “Well, it wasn’t soap.”

Todd groaned, stomping on the floor and wandering back over to the couch.

Dirk stood for a moment looking between the door and the pizza. He just wanted to talk to Todd. To explain how sorry he was, to try and fix everything, but here he was, stuck alone with a teenager who didn’t want anything to do with him and a new mess in the room he’d just cleaned.

He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t. That would be silly. So he crouched down, slowly collecting the pieces and tossing them in the trash.

“Do you need help,” Todd asked, draped over the back of the couch.

“I’m alright.” Dirk said quietly, glancing around for the mop. He had seen Todd use it once, he knew they owned one, he just didn’t know where. Maybe the hall closet?

“WHat are you looking for?”

“It’s nothing, I know where it is.” Dirk said, pulling the closet open and frowning; no mop. “I can do this on my own.”

He wasn’t sure if he was trying convince himself or Todd of that, but he sure as hell didn’t believe himself.

“You need a mop for that shit.” Todd rolled his eyes again. “Mom likes to keep it next to the fridge, like, and the wall.”

“I know how to clean a floor.” Dirk grumbled, turning and looking toward the fridge, sure enough, the mop was hung on a small hook between the fridge and the wall. Who hides cleaning supplies?

“Clearly.”

“Would you just-” Dirk huffed. “I know what I’m doing. Just, watch cartoons or whatever it is children do.”

“I’m fourteen. And I don’t watch cartoons. I take care of Mandy.”

“Yes, well, Amanda’s in Florida, so.” Dirk grumbled, grabbing the broom and glancing around. Where was the bucket? Why was this a game of hide and seek?

Todd stared at him for a second before shaking his head. “You’re weird.”

“You’ve no idea.” Dirk muttered. He gave up on finding a bucket and grabbed some wet paper towels instead, cleaning up the mess left after the pizza. 

The kitchen was done. So, at least there was that.

“The grownups I know aren’t like you.” Todd had narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

“Oh, you will.” Dirk said quietly, grabbing the small notebook and checking off the kitchen related tasks, trying to avoid the ones that regarded him. He just felt sad when he saw that Todd had to try and schedule time to see him, and then to know he had failed so many weeks in a row.

“Oh.” Todd looked a little wary, settling back against the couch.

“I’ve been told I’m difficult to manage.” Dirk continued, setting the book down and resolving to clean the living room after he’d had a short break. “Apparently difficult to live with as well.”

“Mm.”

“But it’s not your fault.” Dirk mumbled, taking a seat in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. “Don’t even know each other, so, how could it be your fault? Mine mostly, entirely.”

“It usually is.”

“Thanks for that.” Dirk glared over at the teen. “You know, I’m trying-”

“My fault, not yours, chill out.”

Dirk frowned as he sat up a little straighter. “What do you mean it’s usually your fault?”

“What the hell else can that mean?” Todd huffed.

“I just, I mean, why do you say that?” Dirk rolled his eyes. “Not everything can be your fault.”

“That’s what dad says.”

“That’s not very nice.” Dirk frowned. “Why would he tell you that?”

“Why not?”

“Because you shouldn’t tell your children that.” Dirk said, frowning. “That’s rude.”

“Yeah, he is.” Todd snorted.

“Why are you laughing at that?” Dirk asked.

“Because.” Todd didn’t really seem too sure of the answer.

“Because isn’t an answer.“ Dirk said.

“Well, it’s the one I have.” Todd scowled at Dirk, crossing his arms.

“Fine.“ He said, pushing out of the chair. “You don’t want to talk about your awful father-son relationship, then we don’t have to. I’m going to go, clean, or something.“

“Fucking fine.”

Dirk wandered off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he sat down on the floor. He’d clean, he would, he just needed a minute. And Todd gave him about ten before he even decided to come looking, which was rather nice, but it was a little lonely.

“Hey,” Todd said from the other side of the door. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Dirk mumbled, holding his head his hands. “Just, just a minute.”

The door opened - it must not have been locked - and Todd laid a blanket over Dirk.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, looking down at the blanket. “I’m sorry I’m not the person you need. I’ll try harder, I will.”

“I don’t know you, dude. But you’re upset.” Todd leaned against the door. “Sometimes when I get upset, Mandy tries to color my face.”

“I wasn’t really talking to you.” Dirk sighed. “Please don’t try to color my face. I just, not now.”

“But-”

“Todd, please.“ He didn’t want to cry in front of him, and Dirk was positive he was about to. “Can I just, can I have a minute?“

“Let me help.”

“I don’t need help.“ He said. “I can do it myself.“

“Dirk-”

“I’m not a child!“ He snapped, not entirely sure where the anger had come from, but it was there now. “I know how to take care of myself, and I don’t need you helping me.“

Todd stopped talking again, nodding, and he left for the couch; he didn’t even close the door.

Dirk banged his head back against the wall, closing his eyes against the tears forming there. He couldn’t do this. He needed Todd, but Todd wasn’t there. 

He managed to pull out his cell phone, and send a quick text off to Farah, asking her to come back. Whatever happened, you needed someone to help him figure it out, and since Todd wasn’t available, Farah was his next option.

**Farah**  
_What’s up?_

**Dirk**  
_I can’t do this. Can’t watch him, and do all the chores, figure out what happened. I need your help._

**Farah**  
_You aren’t. I’m investigating what happened._

**Dirk**  
_Have you found anything yet?_

**Farah**  
_No_  
_Look. I'm sorry I was so harsh this morning. I was freaked out._  
_Don't stray too far, okay?_

He sighed and looked out the bathroom door, just able to see the top of Todd’s head from where he sat hunched on the couch.

 

**Dirk**  
_Can I ask you a personal question?_

**Farah**  
_Go for it._

**Dirk**  
_Am I a bad boyfriend?_  
_I was reading through that list Todd has_  
_None of the activities involving me were checked off_

**Farah**  
_What are you talking about?_  
_Todd made plans to spend time with you last night, I helped him get some ingredients for a pizza._

**Dirk**  
_We didn’t do that. I was wrapped up in my own things, and ended up just going to bed_  
_He wrote this goodbye letter that I don’t think I was supposed to find that talked about how he felt unappreciated_  
_I just had this awful feeling that something was going to happen and it did and he’s gone and I can’t tell him how sorry I am._

**Farah**  
_Dirk, calm down_  
_He's not going to leave you_  
_What is going on? Why would he feel that way?_

**Dirk**  
_I guess I’m not helpful_  
_Which, I’m not, even this younger Todd thinks so_  
_And I never realized how much he had done and was ungrateful_

Dirk paused glancing back out into the living room. ‘Ungrateful’. The box. Where was the box?

**Farah**  
_Dirk, this isn't something that can't be fixed._  
_You can fix it, but you need to want to do that._  
_Look, I really need to go._

**Dirk**  
_Have a hunch_  
_Talk later_

Dirk shoved the phone back in his pocket and pushed off the floor hurrying over to the couch. Todd jumped slightly as Dirk suddenly appeared and frowned as he dropped to his knees to look under the table.

“Where’s the box?” Dirk asked, looking on top of the coffee table and shuffling around in an attempt to find the note that had come with it.

“What box?”

“It was blue, and fancy, and empty, and it was right here.” Dirk patted the floor where he remembered seeing it last.

“Oh that. It was in the way. I threw it on your bed.”

“Great.” Dirk hopped up and hurried over, finding the box and its note neatly together. He grabbed the card which still read ungrateful and the box was still empty. 

“I think this is important.” Dirk mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Dude,” Todd said, following him. “What's wrong?”

“This box appeared mysteriously yesterday. It had this note and nothing inside and then To- today, my, boyfriend has vanished. Those two things seems, suspicious.” Dirk said, passing the note to Todd so he could look at it.

“Well as much as I would love to play Sherlock Holmes…” Todd shoved the note in his pocket. “This seems like a you problem.”

“It, is, I suppose.” Dirk said, frowning down at the box. I need to figure out who gave it to me.”

“Just chill out. Sit down.”

“But I have to solve this I have to get him back.” Dirk said, looking up at Todd and feeling his heartbreak. “I have to fix this.”

“You're not gonna solve anything acting like a maniac,” Todd mumbled.

“I do all the time.” Dirk said, grabbing hold of the box and lifting it up. “It’s part of the process.”

“Just, listen to me.” Todd was significantly annoyed now.

“I-” Dirk was going to say something, but Todd looked so bothered. “Alright. Sorry.”

“Yeah. You should be. Do you ever listen to anyone? Do you ever just sit down for five minutes?”

“No.” No, he didn’t. He didn’t slow down, he never did, even when Todd asked him to.

“Try it. Before you fucking crash.” Todd turned on his heels, jumping out the window to sit back on the fire escape.

Dirk stood there for a moment, not really sure what to do. He had the empty box, sure it somehow was important, but unsure how. And then he had a small, angry Todd who seemed upset at Dirk’s overall existence.

He sighed and carefully followed Todd out the window, sitting on the other end of the fire escape and looking at the trees that were growing across the street.

“I’m sorry I’m difficult.” Dirk said quietly. “Everything I do has to be fast, and quick, because if it’s not, it could just, go away. And it seems ai was moving too quick to make the important things stay, so, maybe ai do need to slow down.”

“Everything moves fast. Mandy is almost two, and dad works too fucking quick for me, and mom leaves the house so fast I can't catch her. So fuck fast. I'm gonna sit down, and eat, and that's it,” Todd said.

“I think that sounds like a good plan.” Dirk said, looking over at Todd. “Do you like Chinese?”

“I guess.”

“Well, then I’ll order take-away for lunch, and we can just, relax.” He said, looking back toward the trees.

“Why?”

“Because you want to sit and do nothing, and I need to learn how to do that.” Dirk said, glancing over. “And besides, we both need to eat.”

“I already ate,” Todd said, huffing.

“Fine. Nevermind then.” Dirk sighed, leaning his head back against the railings as he watched the trees. 

“Am I a brat?”

“I should think we both are.” Dirk mumbled. 

“I’m serious, dude.”

“As am I.” Dirk sighed. “Look, you’re fourteen, I feel like most people are brats at fourteen, it’s just how it works. I never really had the chance, so I guess I just let it go into my adulthood. And it, it doesn’t matter. You won’t grow to be a brat, Todd. You’re going to be a good person.”

“Why do you assume I will?” Todd shot a glare at Dirk. “I’m gonna be fucking stuck forever.”

“Well I certainly hope not.” Dirk said a little softer, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against the bars. “And I’m, psychic, I know things.”

“Nah.” Todd rolled his eyes. “That’s a stupid word.”

“I agree, but I don’t have a better one.” He said.

“Insane person.”

“That’s just rude.” Dirk muttered. He wished he could just ask Todd what to do, he would know, but that wasn’t going to happen.

“I’m rude,” Todd said. “Look man, I’m sorry your boyfriend left or whatever, but there’s a way to get him back, right?”

“I’m not sure. I want to believe that there is, but, I don’t know.” Dirk said quietly, giving another sigh as he looked back at Todd. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel, whatever about the whole thing. He just, he usually helps me with this, with everything really. And I didn’t appreciate him, and now he’s gone.”

“Seems like you are now.”

“Appreciating someone after they’re gone isn’t appreciating them, it’s appreciating what they do for you.” Dirk said. “He didn’t feel appreciated and there’s no way for me to show him that I do care about him.”

“Find a way then.” Todd stood, stretching his arms. “I can go pick up the food.”

“It’s alright, I’ll have it brought here.” Dirk said, sighing again as he looked back into the apartment. “How about you just, rest? You don’t need to do anything.”

“What? No, dude, I can get it.”

“I know you can, I’m not doubting that.” Dirk said, rolling his eyes as he pushed up to his feet. “I’m telling you that you don’t have to.”

Todd was frustrated now, as well as confused. “Yes I do.”

“Why are you so insistent on doing things I haven’t asked you to do?” Dirk asked, frowning. “You act like something terrible will happen if you’re not doing something. You’re allowed to relax, Todd.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Yes.” Dirk nodded. “But that doesn’t really change anything I just said.”

“I- I need to do something. You can’t just do all the work.”

“I’m the grown up. I most certainly can.” Dirk said. “Now, you can either go sit on the couch willing or, or, or I’ll, I’ll put you in time out.”

That was a thing, right?

“Fuck you,” Todd said.

“Yes, well. You’re grounded. Go to your room. Or, no. The couch. Go sit on the couch.” Dirk huffed. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with rebellious teenager on top of the list of chores he had to do. He’d also seen enough television to know what you were supposed to say when you wanted to get a child to listen to you.

“Make me.” Todd crossed his arms, glaring at Dirk.

“Fine.” Dirk said, trying to seem bigger than he was. “I will.”

He reached forward to grab Todd’s arm and that seemed to be his first mistake. Todd jerked backwards like Dirk was going to hit him, all of the harshness in his expression vanishing completely and being replaced with fear.

“Go away.” Well, at least he didn’t sound angry anymore.

“Todd, would you just-”

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

“I, I’m sorry.” That was not a normal reaction, not in anyway. So Dirk took a step back holding his hands up. “I won’t touch you again.”

“I need a fucking drink,” Todd mumbled, jumping past Dirk and climbing inside.

Dirk stood there for a moment, frowning slightly before he pulled his phone out. 

**Dirk**  
_Farah, I have a question_  
_Well, possibly several questions_  
_If a child drinks alcohol, has mood swings, and is _extremely_ opposed to physical contact, what does _that mean?_ _

__

**Farah** _They are in serious need of guidance._

__

**Dirk** _Very insightful, Farah_ _He’s very, un-Todd like_ _Which, I understand, we change as we age_ _But he is very much a completely different person_

_**Farah**  
_Look. As someone who has done background checks on all of you, there is a reason he’s like that. It’s not something I should be talking about._ _

__**Dirk**  
_As the person currently dealing with the child, you are hereby_  
_required to tell me what you know_

___**Farah**  
_No._  
_I could send you some files, but they’re barebones. Basic.__ They’re probably enough to scratch at the surface. 

__**Dirk**  
_Fine._  
_But if he tries to get alcohol, it’s your turn to babysit_

_Dirk’s phone pinged a few minutes later, and sure enough, Farah had sent him a PDF. He opened the file and felt his heart fall the more he read._

According to Farah’s notes, Todd had been abused by his father physically, as well as his mother mentally all the way up until Amanda was born. Then the abuse essentially stopped, but the damage was already done. She had made a note that suggested that that was why he had been so alright with the whole lying scheme in the first place, an attempt to get back at his parents. But beyond that, there wasn’t anything else really. 

__

Dirk sighed and climbed back into the apartment. 

__

"Todd, I’m so- Todd?” Dirk frowned; the apartment was empty and he couldn’t hear anything from the bathroom either. “Todd?” 

__

Oh god, had he lost Todd? Dirk checked through the apartment twice and sure enough, no Todd. 

__

Where would Todd have gone? As far as Dirk knew, this Todd hadn’t been raised in Seattle so the chances of him knowing where anything was was incredibly low. But Dirk raced out into the hallway all the same. He’d just follow the hunches, surely those would take him where he needed to go, right? 

__

“Dirk?" 

__

Dirk spun around and saw Todd coming up from the stairs down the hall. 

__

"Todd! Where did you go? Why did you leave?” Dirk hurried forward. There was a look of confused panic on Todd’s face but he didn’t move as Dirk got closer. 

__

"I went to get food. There was money in the clothes I woke up in.” Todd held up a bag. 

__

“You have to tell me when you leave, you can’t just go running off. What if something had happened?” Dirk felt his panic start to fade a little, but he was still annoyed. 

__

“Well.” Todd shrugged. “I don’t know if you like candy. I got gummy worms.” 

__

“Don’t think you can just sweet talk me into not being mad at you.” Dirk huffed, looking down at the bag. “What kind of gumm- no, no. You have to tell me when you leave. I’m responsible for you, do you understand that?” 

__

“I guess.” 

__

“No, not guess.” Dirk huffed. “What if someone had kidnapped you? What then?” 

__

"That sucks.” 

__

"Do you not care about your personal well being at all?” Dirk huffed. “Seriously?” 

__

“Not really.” Todd pulled a bag of gummy bears from the bigger bag, holding it up. “So do you wanna tell me why it’s 2019?” 

__

Shit. 

__

"You, have, a, concussion?” 

__

"Sure.” 

__

“A brain tumor.” Fuck, why hadn’t he thought about this? 

__

“Or, your super important magic box turned your boyfriend into a teenager.” 

__

“No.” Dirk laughed a little too hard, his face going red. “No, no, that’s- no. Magic’s not- oh no. I know what happened. 

__

Dirk could feel the pieces starting to click together and he was suddenly feeling very bad about turning that woman’s cat blue. Though, to be fair, he hadn’t realized she was a witch at the time. 

__

“Hey. Earth to weirdo. You’re zoning out.” 

__

“What? No I’m not. Give me that.” Dirk swiped the gummy worms and the larger bag. “I wasn’t kidding before. You’re definitely grounded now. Go.” 

__

“Or I could not do that.” Todd rolled his eyes, walking past Dirk and taking the bag back as he did. 

__

“You can’t just-” 

__

“You’re welcome,” Todd called. 

__

“You didn’t do anything!” Dirk shouted after him as Todd closed the door behind him. He huffed, crossing his arms as he stood in the hall. “I never want children.” 

__

“I do,” Todd said from behind the door. 

__

Dirk rolled his eyes, ripping open the bag of gummy worms. He needed a drink himself at this point. 

__

Dirk finally went back inside and finished up the chore list, save for the few he couldn’t do; spend time with Dirk, make dinner, make cake. Those sorts of things. But everything else was done, and Dirk had to admit it felt a little nice to sit down on the couch after cleaning the entire apartment. 

__

Despite Dirk’s best efforts, Todd had helped on several of the chores, but he had made him focus on tidying up as opposed to actual cleaning. 

__

“You’re not as sad now,” Todd noted when it came time for dinner. 

__

“I am the same level of sad.” Dirk said, glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye. “I’m just very good at hiding it. But you seem more relaxed.” 

__

“I’m hungry, so.” 

__

“Well, I’d make food, but I can’t cook, trust me.” Dirk said, pulling his phone from his pocket as he twisted, sitting with his legs draped along the couch. “What do you want? 

__

“What’s that?” Todd gestured to the show that was playing on the television. 

__

"Hm?” Dirk looked up and frowned. “The front page of Netflix. It’s just going to keep cycling through those posters until it turns off. You can find something to watch. Here. Just push this button and talk to it." 

__

"Talk to it?” Todd frowned. 

__

“Yes, like this.” Dirk leaned closer to the remote holding the button down. “The Umbrella Academy.” The screen immediately changed and pulled up the show Dirk had asked for. “Here, you’ll like this one. Probably. They all have a shit father as well." 

__

“Hm,” Todd hummed, but he leaned back to watch. 

__

Dirk settled back against the pillow, ordering a few items for delivery and feeling himself begin to drift off. The episode ended before the food arrived, but instead of just going to the next episode, it returned to the menu. Todd made a frustrated sound and tried to make the remote work on his own. 

__

“Fuck,” he mumbled. “Why is there a talking monkey? Why won’t this work!?” 

__

“Click the center button.” Dirk mumbled, trying to get more comfortable on the couch. He stretched his legs out, laying them across Todd’s lap, and in his half daze of almost sleep, it took him a moment to realize what he’d done. Dirk pulled his legs back, but he had already felt Todd stiffen and go quiet. “Sorry.” 

__

“‘S fine." 

__

“I’m gonna move to the bed.” Dirk mumbled, managing to pull himself off the couch. “The food should be here soon, there’s cash, somewhere for a tip.” 

__

“But, wait, it’s not even dark out.” Todd frowned. 

__

"Just need a little nap.” Dirk said, laying down on the bed without much thought about anything other than that. “Just a few minutes.” 

_He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but he couldn’t help the odd feeling that wormed its way into his chest. Something was most definitely wrong._

_Dirk awoke to a dimly lit apartment, clearly it had been more than just a quick nap. He frowned in the darkness, trying to see the rest of the room. There were take out containers on the coffee table and Todd was asleep on the couch, curled under a blanket and facing away from Dirk._

He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. Might as well get the boxes put away now. So that’s what he did, slowly tidying up the apartment and put what was left of the food into the fridge before wandering back to the bed. 

__

“Dirk?” A tired, quiet voice spoke. “What'r'ya doing?” 

__

“Just going back to sleep,” Dirk mumbled as he laid down. “Sorry I woke you.” 

__

“Lemme come,” Todd said, a shuffling noise appearing as he rolled off the couch. “Haven't seen y’ since y’ got back.” 

__

Back? Back from what? 

__

Dirk rolled over and looked at Todd as he shuffled over, sitting up straight as soon as he was able to process everything. 

__

It was Todd. He was back to normal. 

__

“Todd!” Dirk reached forward and pulled Todd closer and down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him and earning a yelp of surprise. “You’re back!” 

__

“You- you're excited to see me?” Todd frowned, slowly patting Dirk's back and leaning into the hug. 

__

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be. Are you alright? Do you feel okay?” Dirk asked, carefully running his hands along Todd’s face and arms. 

__

Todd was already starting to melt. 

__

“I'm fine,” he mumbled. “You just haven't been this excited to see me in months.” 

__

“Well that’s going to change.” Dirk said, smiling at him. “What’s the last thing you remember? Do you, do you remember what happened?” 

__

“Yeah you, went to sleep early, and, I think I passed out trying to fix your shirt.” Todd's frown deepened. “Why?” 

__

“Todd, that, that was yesterday.” Dirk’s smile faded. “Do you not remember?” 

__

“What? No, no, I had stuff to do today.” Todd was already going into a small frenzy. 

__

“No, no, hey, don’t worry.” Dirk grabbed his hands, holding him tight in an attempt to ground Todd. “We did the list, well, most of the list, we didn’t cook dinner, but it’s alright." 

__

“I was supposed to call Amanda, and- fuck, the doctors appointment. And I needed to fix your shirt! And the closet is a mess-” 

__

“Todd, breathe.” Dirk said, bringing a hand up to Todd’s face and pulling his attention. “There was an issue with a magic box, but everything is okay now, and we can do all the things we missed tomorrow.” 

__

Todd laid his hand over Dirk's. “You have work. I'll get it done.” 

__

“No, you’ll get some of it done. Keep the housework until I get back and we’ll do it together.” Dirk said softly. “You’ve had a weird day, trust me.” 

__

“What?” Todd stared at Dirk for a moment. “No hey, I always clean up.” 

__

“I know. Like I said, I found your notebook.” Dirk said, feeling a little sadder. “And the, the note, on the notepad.” 

__

“I- I stopped- I was supposed to throw that out before, I fell asleep,” Todd said slowly. “It's nothing. I was just, tired.” 

__

“It’s definitely something.” Dirk said quietly. “And I think we should talk about it. You shouldn’t feel underappreciated in a relationship.” 

__

“I- I wouldn't mind the amount of stuff I do if you'd just pay attention to me.” 

__

“I will pay attention to you.” Dirk said, smiling softly. “And help you, and talk to you, and all the things I was supposed to be doing in the first place. You are the single most important person in my life and it’s not because you do all these things for me, it’s because you’re you and I love you.” 

__

“I miss you,” Todd said quietly, “I spent all day making the pizza and looking up the schedules for the channels so we could watch your show together. You're always working, on a case, all the time, and I'm the one filling out insurance forms.” 

__

“That’s going to change.” Dirk said, leaning his forehead against Todd’s. “This is a partnership, and I’m going to help you with everything. I promise.” 

__

“I like- like, I don't think I'd be able to make myself ever leave you. I just, want your attention, sometimes.” 

__

“And you’ll have it.” Dirk said, pulling Todd in closer. He had questions about Todd’s family, about all that had happened when he was younger, but that could wait. “Also, has anyone ever told you you were rather mean as a fourteen year old? Because I have some first hand experience and feel like I can definitively say that.” 

__

“I was a dick when I was fourteen. Why?” 

__

“Remember how I said you had a weird day, today?” Dirk asked. “Well, you were, a little different.” 

__

“I don't think I can handle that,” Todd said, closing his eyes. 

__

“It’s alright, you only ran away once.” Dirk said, pulling him close. “Didn’t much care for me, though." 

__

“I care about you. I care about you a lot.” Todd opened his eyes, looking a little panicked. 

__

“No, I know you do.” Dirk smiled, holding Todd closer. “It’s alright, love. Just rest. We can work it out in the morning." 

__

“I- I guess." 

__

“I love you.” Dirk said softly, closing his eyes again, feeling the excitement from earlier beginning to wear off. 

__

Todd ended up falling asleep on top of Dirk, and for once, he didn't leave the bed when his alarms went off that morning. 

__

Dirk managed to slip out of bed and started the coffee as well as finished the last of the dishes all before Todd finally got up. He stumbled out of the bedroom, clearly half asleep. 

__

“Morning.” Dirk said, holding out a cup of coffee with a smile. “Sleep alright?" 

__

“Mmhm.” Todd took the cup in his hands, staring at the wall for a moment as he tried not to doze off. 

__

"Are alright?” Dirk asked. “You look like you’re exhausted." 

__

"I'm always this tired. You don't usually get up yet.” 

__

“But why are you so tired?” Dirk frowned. “You got enough sleep, didn’t you?” 

__

“I don't really sleep much.” Todd took a sip of the coffee. “I mean, when I make it to the bed I just kind of stare.” 

__

"Is there something I can do to help with that?” Dirk asked, frowning. 

__

"No it's just, it's just what happens.” 

__

“You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Dirk asked. 

__

“I want to make you happy, and make Amanda stay around me for more than five minutes,” Todd said quietly. “Usually i'm busy, so I don't need to think about stuff, but when i'm laying down I like, can't, you know?" 

__

“I understand.” Dirk nodded. “But I want to be here for you.” 

__

Todd gestured for Dirk to come closer, opening his arms for a hug. Dirk set his coffee down, pulling Todd in close. 

__

“I love you,” Todd mumbled. 

__

“I love you too. Are you gonna be alright if I head into work?” Dirk asked. 

__

“Could, could you pick up some milk?” 

__

“Yes, absolutely. Just on the way home?” Dirk asked. 

__

"Yeah. Yeah we need some more.” Todd nodded. 

__

"Alright, I’ll pick some up, don’t worry.” Dirk nodded. “You can count on me.” 

__

"Alright.” 

__

Dirk gave Todd a quick peck on the cheek, wishing him a good day and heading off to the agency. He just needed to remember to get the milk on the way back. 

__

“Todd, you would not believe what Farah and I did today.” He said, breezing in through the door and finding Todd in the kitchen. “So, it all started with the small dog-” 

__

“Dirk.” 

__

"Yes, sorry, hello.” Dirk said, giving Todd a quick kiss on the cheek. “But Farah-” 

__

“Why didn't you grab me any milk?” 

__

“I- what?” Oh no. “I, um, sorry. I forgot. But, I can run out and get some.” 

__

“It's fine, I can- I’ll think of something else, for dinner,” Todd said. 

__

“No, Todd. I can just run down to the shop.” Dirk said, shaking his head. “It’ll only take-” 

__

“Dirk, I've been unable to work for like, three months because of our last shopping trip. Dragons suck.” Todd huffed. “No, it's fine, I'll make something else” 

__

“But-” Dirk frowned, there was an odd feeling in his throat and he gave a soft cough, trying to clear his throat. “I, I can- can-” 

__

He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? He gave another cough and felt like something was trying to come up his throat. 

__

“Dirk?” 

__

“I can’t-” Dirk coughed and felt something wet rolling down his chin. He couldn’t breathe and he was coughing up blood, that had to be it. “T-Todd-” 

__

“Hey, woah, calm down.” Todd pulled Dirk out of the kitchen, over to the couch. 

__

Dirk was trying to breathe, and could feel his lungs starting to burn. He fell to the ground, missing the couch and almost pulling Todd down with him. He felt what he was pretty sure was water in his throat, slowly drowning him. 

__

Todd just seemed vaguely confused, so he pulled Dirk up and held up. 

__

“T-T-Todd.” Dirk gasped, he couldn’t get any air. “D-dr-drowning.” 

__

“Hm.” Todd seemed to be considering something for a moment, and then pulled a small pill bottle put of his pocket. “Fuck it. Take one.” 

__

Dirk tried to shake his head. He was drowning, pills weren’t going to help. But Todd forced a pill into Dirk’s mouth and holding onto him. Dirk felt himself starting to blackout, the water was still in his throat, but it felt like it was fading. There was a long moment that went by in silence before Dirk could take a breath, and when he did Todd leaned against Dirk, sighing in relief. 

__

“What happened to the water?” Dirk mumbled, slowly touch along his shirt, it wasn’t wet like it had been a moment before. 

__

“Come on.” Todd lifted Dirk to his feet, pulling back over to the couch. “Sit, dude. Pancakes for dinner." 

__

“I, okay. But, what happened?” Dirk asked, he felt suddenly exhausted and he throat was sore from the gasping he had been doing. 

__

“Dunno.” Todd wandered back to the kitchen. “Look, just sit down. I, got this for now.” 

__

“But I was going to help.” Dirk mumbled, trying to stand up and not even making it off the couch. 

__

"And you're tired. Look, pancakes are easy. I'll make those, and then cleaning that up isn't hard, so, I'll be fine.” 

__

“But-“ 

__

“It's fine." 

__

Dirk sighed, leaning back against the couch. He had almost drowned from water that had magically disappeared. Maybe this had something to do with the witch, that wasn’t entirely outside the realm of possibility. 

__

Todd was quiet for awhile; Dirk looked back to see Todd holding the pan, blinking like he had been earlier as he tried not to fall asleep. 

__

"Todd?” Dirk asked quietly. “What’s the matter?” 

__

“Hm? Shit.” Todd set the pan down on the stove. “Sorry. Tired. I didn't sleep great last night.” 

__

“Why didn’t you take a nap today?” Dirk frowned.<

__

“I don't nap. They give me nightmares.” Todd started searching around for the pancake mix, but he just sighed. “Just, like, call for a pizza or something.” 

__

As soon as he said that, Todd reached for his own phone. 

__

"Todd, we have left overs.” Dirk said softly. “We can just eat that, can’t we?” 

__

“What? No, I ate them today.” 

__

"Oh, right.” Dirk said, laying his head down against the back of the couch. He was so tired, why was he so tired? “Sorry.” 

__

“It's just pizza,” Todd said, holding the phone to his ear. “Give me a minute. 

__

Dirk listened quietly as Todd placed the order, adding a few extra sweets that Dirk knew Todd wouldn’t eat and we more than likely meant for him. Todd was always thinking about Dirk and it was something Dirk wasn’t quite used to yet. 

__

He noticed the box from before sitting on the coffee table and frowned; the note that had come with it was gone. Dirk reached forward and pulled the box into his lap, it was still empty, and it still made him uncomfortable, but in a different way now that he couldn’t place. 

__

“Okay,” Todd finally said, “Um, the pizza should be here eventually.” 

__

“Thank you, Todd.” Dirk said quietly as he inspected the box for what must have been the third time in two days. “Can I ask you a rather, personal question?” 

__

“Sure.” Todd sat down next to Dirk, fiddling with the remote. 

__

"Why don’t you ever talk about what happened with your father?” Dirk asked, watching Todd as he seemed to freeze. “I just, you know, a lot about my childhood, but, I don’t know anything about yours.” 

__

"My childhood isn't really interesting,” Todd said slowly. “Like, just a lot of nonsense, and drinking, and weed.” 

__

“I gathered that, you drank all the beer.” Dirk sighed. “I just mean, you seemed incredibly uncomfortable with any form of physical contact and Farah’s file says-” 

__

“There's no file. And whatever you read you should just pretend it doesn't exist.” 

__

“Todd, that, that’s not healthy. You’re always telling me that I need to talk about my issues to help resolve them, why is this any different?” Dirk asked. 

__

Todd huffed, an upset look about him. “And I didn't say you could read that- I- I'm sorry man.” 

__

“I didn’t mean to make you upset, I just, I read it because I was trying to understand why you were yelling at me.” Dirk said slowly. This had been a bad idea. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve-” 

__

“I know,” Todd said quietly. “I know. It's okay.” 

__

“It doesn’t feel okay.” Dirk said, looking down at the box. “I’m sorry, I won’t ask again.” 

__

“No, hey.” Todd took Dirk's hand. “I just- I thought it would weird you out.” 

__

“Weird me out? Todd, have you ever even met me?” Dirk asked, trying for a smile but not quite achieving it. “I’m not, weirded out by it, I just, I want to help.” 

__

“I know. It's just, I’m usually like the one taking care of you, and your nightmares have been worse lately, and I thought, maybe it would make it weird if there was something wrong with my childhood too.” 

__

“It doesn’t make it weird, Todd.” Dirk said quietly, holding a little tighter to Todd’s hand as he looked up at him. “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry that that happened to you, whatever it was, for however long it happened. It shouldn’t’ve happened at all.” 

__

“It's okay. I'm, pretty happy nowadays, and it doesn't affect me that much anymore.” Todd laid his head on Dirk's shoulder. 

__

"That’s good at least.” Dirk said, looking back down at the box. “I think this is magic. Somehow. Not sure yet.” 

__

“Well, can the magic box sit next to the TV for now?” 

__

“I suppose it can.” Dirk said, placing the box under the coffee table and curling up against Todd’s side. “I love you, you know. Scars and all." 

__

“I love you too. Way too much.” 

__

Dirk bit back his response of how he probably didn’t deserve it and just continued to lay against Todd’s side, holding his hand gently. 

__

“May I ask you another question?” Dirk asked quietly as Todd flipped through channel after channel. 

__

“Sure." 

__

“Those uncompleted tasks in your notebook, the ones about me.” Dirk said slowly. “Have we really not done any of those things?” 

__

“Usually I, spend time with you because we're on cases. But, since I've been here you're like barely home, and we- I mean, we sleep in the same bed, but you're always busy and distracted and sometimes I don't make it to the bed, I pass out doing something.” 

__

“I’ve been ignoring you.” Dirk mumbled. “That’s not fair, and I’m sorry I was too wrapped up in myself to see. I want to be better, to spend more time with you.” 

__

“I really miss you.” 

__

“I miss you too.” Dirk said, pulling closer to Todd. “Let’s agree to just, try a little harder at communicating. I’ll be more attentive, and you don’t have to change anything, you’re perfect.” 

__

“You're not working tomorrow, it's Saturday,” Todd mumbled. “We could go pick up milk, and go out to eat together.” 

__

“That sounds like a perfect day.” Dirk said, smiling up at Todd. “I’d love to.” 

__

"Yeah.” Todd smiled, pulling out his wallet. “Look, I need to take a quick shower. Pay the pizza guy, okay?” 

__

“Alright.” Dirk nodded, taking the wallet from Todd and giving his hand another squeeze. “We can watch those movies you like. The ones with the, explosions, and, that man who’s name I can’t remember.” 

__

“Yeah, that one.” 

__

Todd was only ten minutes, but he was so pleasantly surprised when he saw the pizza that it was a little surprising to Dirk. 

__

“Tipped him and everything.” Dirk smiled as he ate through a slice, watching Todd get a few slices of his own. “He was very impressed with my ability to count, it was great.” 

__

cThank you,” Todd whispered, grabbing his own plate. 

__

“Of course. Besides what was I supposed to do, just snatch the pizza and run? I don’t think he would have liked that too much.” Dirk said, scooting over a little to make room for Todd on the couch. 

__

"I know. I'm just, glad, that you did.” 

__

“It wasn’t a problem.” Dirk said, leaning against Todd’s shoulder. “So, dinner and a movie, seems like a good date.” 

__

“We haven't been out together in awhile,” Todd said quietly. 

__

"We should make it a weekly thing.” Dirk said, smiling over at him. “You know, like a date night. Those are things, right?” 

__

“Yeah, they are.” 

__

“Then we should do that.” Dirk said. “It could be fun, we could go out once a week, get dinner, do an activity, do an activity while eating dinner, the possibilities are endless.” 

__

“We won't be able to go until the evening,” Todd mumbled, checking his phone. “I need to do some stuff, a few bills, and buy new towels because the old ones fell off the fire escape.” 

__

“You, have to do that now?” Dirk frowned. 

__

“Tomorrow.” 

__

"Well, I can help. We can do all that stuff together, right?” Dirk asked, trying to smile. 

__

“Well, I guess you could get the towels and the milk while I take care of some of these bills.” 

__

“I could do that.” Dirk nodded. “Yes, absolutely. Just, point me in the right direction and I’ll do that.” 

__

“Literally just the store down the street, babe.” 

__

“Perfect, I can do that.” Dirk nodded. “Towels and milk, and anything else we might need.” 

__

"Just that,” Todd said quickly. “That's all.” 

__

“I can manage that,” Dirk said, smiling softly at Todd. “Don’t worry.” 

__

“I know, i'm just-” Todd didn't finish his sentence, he just nodded. 

__

Dirk settled against Todd’s side, watching as Todd found a channel to watch and they both ate their pizza. He was positive he could do the shopping correctly. It was just two things after all. How hard could that be? 

__

Dirk had messed up, he was positive of that as soon as he stepped back through the doors of the apartment. Sure he had bought the milk and the towels, he had even taken a washcloth with him to make sure he got the right color. But something was decidedly wrong when he got home. 

__

Todd blinked at him and coughed, and that cough soon dissolved into laughter. 

__

"What?” Dirk frowned, looking down at himself, he didn’t seem any different than normal, save for the bags on his arms. “What are you laughing at?” 

__

"Nothing. Nothing. You did what I asked.” Todd covered his mouth to muffle the laughter. “I just, should've said not to get dish towels.” 

__

“What?” Dirk frowned looking through the bag in his arms. “But, you said we needed- I thought-” 

__

“Babe, it's okay, it's okay.” Todd rolled his eyes. 

__

“Well, no it, it’s not, I should’ve checked.” God, why couldn’t he even do this right? “I’ll, put the milk away and take them back.” 

__

"You don't need to.” 

__

“Yes I do.” Dirk mumbled, walking into the kitchen and store the milk in the fridge before heading back for the door with the towels that he was already starting to hate. “I’ll be back in half an hour.” 

__

“Dirk, I'm not mad.” Todd frowned. 

__

“I never said you were.” Dirk mumbled, looking through the bags once more. He had been so sure these were the right towels. “I told you I was going to do this and I will. Just, half an hour more.” 

__

“But-” Todd sighed. “Sorry. Just, be back soon.” 

__

"I will.” Dirk said, hurrying out the door. 

__

It was ten minutes there, and ten minutes back, he could definitely do this in under half an hour. That is, if the rest of the world had been working on his clock. 

__

Nearly an hour later, Dirk found himself walking back to the apartment, correct towels in hand. So he was a bit later than he’d expected, it would be fine. 

__

Todd was laying on the bed, scrolling through his phone and ignoring Dirk coming through the door. 

__

“I know I said I’d be quick, but there was an issue with the computer and there were other customers, and, it doesn’t matter. I got the right ones.” Dirk said, setting the bag down on the table. 

__

“Our reservations were for eight. I told you it was fine.” 

__

“Our, what?” No, oh no. “Todd, I didn’t-” 

__

“Can you put the towels away?” 

__

"I’m sorry I-” he sighed. “Yes. Sorry.” 

__

Dirk grabbed the bag and wandered over to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and slowly pulled the tags from the towels before folding them and putting them in the small cupboard there. 

__

He’d messed up, again. Why couldn’t he do anything right? 

__

Dirk went to pick up the empty bag and frowned at the weight. It shouldn’t weigh anything it was empty. But when he looked the towels had returned, tags and all and seemed to be waiting to be put away. He looked to the cupboard to see it empty despite have just been filled with towels. 

__

That, was odd. But maybe he was just, more tired than he thought he was. So he started back in on the pile of towels once again. 

__

Putting them away twice could be explained, the third, fourth, and fifth time was less explainable. When he went to pick up the bag and found it heavy for the sixth time in a row, Dirk dropped it, letting out a panicked sound. This couldn’t be happening. 

__

“Dirk,” Todd said through the door, “Can you finish putting away the towels?” 

__

"I, I’m trying.” Dirk said, glancing between the cupboard and the bag. There was no way that the towels weren’t already put away. But when he opened the bag, there they were, tags and all. “Todd, I, I need your help.” 

__

He was losing his mind. 

__

“No, you don't, you've barely been like, a minute. Look, i'm gonna make some food or something.” 

__

“But-” 

__

“I think you can handle a minute, dude.” 

__

Dirk huffed, looking down at the towels again, maybe it hadn’t been that long, maybe he was just really tired. So, he tried again. 

__

And again. 

__

And again. 

__

Until he lost count and felt a cry in his throat as he knew, just knew, that as soon as he set the last towel in the cupboard that they would be right back in the bag. 

__

So that was how Todd found him, clinging to the last towel, crying quietly. 

__

“Dirk?” Todd blinked. “Did the bag murder someone you love or something?” 

__

“I can’t do it again.” He mumbled quietly, shaking his head. “I tried, they just keep, they won’t stay. Maybe if I just, hold this one, they will. I can’t- I don’t know what’s wrong with me. 

__

“Dirk, just put the towel away,” Todd said, moving to close the door behind him. “It doesn't take five minutes.” 

__

“I’m trying, here, watch, just, just watch.” Dirk set the last towel in the cupboard, closed it and looked down at the bag. He knew the towels were back, he knew it, and when he picked it up, it was heavy again and he held it toward Todd, trying to show him. 

__

“It's an empty bag.” Todd sighed, turning and shutting the door with a worried look. 

__

“It, it’s not.” Dirk felt the cry in his throat worsen as he looked inside and saw the untouched towels. “It’s not, it’s not.” 

__

He dropped the bag and sank to the floor. Something was wrong. He was trapped in some endless loop and he couldn’t get out. Why couldn’t he just do this one thing? 

__

A note slipped under the door in handwriting Dirk couldn't recognize, and all it said was to keep putting the towels away. 

__

“I can’t.” He cried, shaking his head and holding his head. “I tried, I tried, they won’t stay. I can’t keep doing this.” 

__

The letters on the note changed to capital letters instead. 

__

“No.” Dirk cried, laying his head against his knees and closing his eyes. “I can’t do it. I can’t do anything.” 

__

The towels were moving, Dirk realized, slowly inching up Dirk's hands. The letter remained the same, the words just a little bigger. 

__

"T-Todd.” Dirk cried, trying to push the towels away with no luck. “Todd, please.” 

__

Put them away to stop them, the letter said in an almost taunting way. 

__

“I tried.” Dirk sobbed. “I tried, they just kept going back. 

__

He was too far gone to even full realize he was arguing with a piece of paper. The paper remained the same this time, the only changed thing the towels curling up and around him like snakes. 

__

Dirk tried to shove them back, managing to stumble to his feet and make it to the door, but the handle was locked and the door wouldn’t budge. 

__

He was trapped. Literally. 

__

“Todd!” He cried, banging on the door. “Todd, please, help me! Please!” 

__

“They won't trap you if you keep putting them away,” a quiet voice said. 

__

“They won’t stay.” Dirk sobbed, shaking his head. “I tried, they won’t. Let me out!” 

__

“Towels are funny that way,” the voice said. “Let them get you completely and you'll never get out. They won't let go. You must keep putting them away.” 

__

“I can’t, I can’t.” Dirk couldn’t see through his tears and he found himself flat on his back, one of the towels having tripped him. “I can’t, I can’t, I tried, I’m sorry.” 

__

“Unless you can fold them for the hour, you're a mummy waiting to happen.” The voice got fainter; whoever was on the other side was leaving, and clearly having a laugh. 

__

“I can’t do this.” Dirk cried quietly, the towels tightening around his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to fight back, he was too tired. 

__

One of the towels wrapped tight around his throat while another covered his face and, oddly enough, Dirk was alright with the darkness. He cried for a little while longer until the lack of oxygen finally got to him and he slipped into unconscious. At least he didn’t feel like a failure in his sleep. 

__

“Babe,” someone said, “Wake up. 

__

“I’m sorry.” Dirk mumbled, scrunching his eyes a little tighter. He still felt exhausted but at least nothing felt constricting anymore. 

__

“For putting away the towels, or falling asleep?” 

__

A soft, pleasant smell was in the air, warmth from the kitchen leaking into the bathroom as Todd ran his fingers through Dirk's hair. 

__

"There’s something wrong with me.” Dirk said quietly, feeling a cry in his throat. 

__

“Babe, open your eyes. I think you had a nightmare.” 

__

"No, I didn’t.” Dirk said, opening his eyes and seeing Todd leaning over him. “It was real, but it wasn’t, or it was, I tried, I tried for so long, but they just kept going back. I couldn’t do it. There’s something wrong.” 

__

“Dirk, look.” Todd reached behind Dirk and pulled something from the cupboard; folded towels. “You were asleep, on the floor.” 

__

“They attacked me.” Dirk cried, shaking his head. “They wouldn’t stay, I tried, but they just kept ending up back in the bag. You have to believe me.” 

__

"Hey.” Todd pulled Dirk into a hug, looking a little concerned. “Okay. Okay. I believe you. We can bring it up with Farah.” 

__

“I can’t do this.” Dirk sobbed into Todd’s shoulder. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I tried, I did, I tried.” 

__

“Maybe it's the box pissed about the towels.” Todd sounded unsure. “But we can bring it to the agency tomorrow. Both of us. I'm pretty sure I'm cleared to come back, I was talking to Farah.” 

__

Dirk nodded, clinging to Todd like he was afraid he would disappear. 

__

“I’m sorry.” Dirk said quietly. “I’m sorry I’m not good at things, I’m sorry about dinner and the towels, and, everything else.” 

__

“Dirk, it's okay. There are-” Todd sighed. “Come on, couch.” 

__

Dirk let Todd pull him up and out of the bathroom, helping him down onto the couch. He just wasn’t sure what was happening anymore. Was this real? What about the odd thing with the water from before, was that real? He wanted to be sure of something, but he wasn’t sure of anything at the moment. 

__

_Todd took the box from next to the television, carrying it to the closet and throwing a blanket over it once it was inside; the room felt a little lighter, and Todd closed the door._

__

“What if it’s not the box?” Dirk asked quietly. “What if it’s something that’s wrong with me?” 

__

"Babe.” Todd took two bowls from the kitchen counter; homemade mac and cheese. “I think you're wonderful. And you're trying, that’s all I want. I just think you should listen a little more that's all.” 

__

“But what if I’m broken?” Dirk asked, sounding a bit more distressed. He needed to try to get Todd to understand. “What if there’s something wrong with me?” 

__

“Then I'll still be with you.” Todd sat next to Dirk, handing him a bowl. “We'll find out what is happening.” 

__

“Thank you.” He said, taking the bowl and watching the steam rise from it. “I’m sorry about tonight.” 

__

“It's okay.” 

__

“It’s not.” Dirk mumbled, setting his food down on the coffee table. “I told you I would be ready and available and I wasn’t. I’m sorry for ruining the plans.” 

__

“You were getting towels.” Todd shrugged. “I don't mind.” 

__

“But I mind.” Dirk said. “You should be able to depend on what I tell you, not guess whether or not I'm actually going to hold up to my word.” 

__

“Well, how about we eat for now, and we'll work on it.” 

__

Dirk sighed, but nodded his head, pulling the bowl back into his lap and settling into the couch. 

__

"I'm sorry you're being hurt,” Todd said quietly. “What happened?” 

__

“Everytime I finished putting the towels away they ended up right back in the bag like I hadn’t done anything.” Dirk mumbled. 

__

“That's weir-” 

__

“And then when I stopped the towels tried to strangle me.” Dirk muttered. 

__

“Wha- What?” Todd blinked. 

__

“I put them away, and stopped trying and they tried to strangle me. It’s how I ended up on the floor.” Dirk said, taking a bite of the food. “I know it sounds crazy, I probably am.” 

__

"What, like a chokehold?” 

__

“No, more like very soft snakes. The voice said they’d make me a mummy.” Dirk mumbled, poking at the food as he stared at the bowl. 

__

Todd looked both confused and concerned. “But, they didn't, right?” 

__

“I don’t know, I passed out. There was one around my-” Dirk hissed in pain as he reached up for his neck. It felt like the skin near the collar of his shirt was raw. 

__

“Neck? Anywhere else?” Todd looked worried now. “Dirk, tell me exactly what happened.” 

__

“I, I told you. I was folding the towels, and put them away and then they ended up back in the bag. I kept doing it until you came in and asked why it was taking so-” 

__

“Yeah, I remember. Then what?” 

__

“I tried to stop and the voice said if I didn’t keep going I’d be trapped, and that’s when the towels wrapped me up.” Dirk said. “But it was probably just in my head. Stress or, something.” 

__

Todd reached up to inspect Dirk's neck, and frowned. 

__

"I don't see anything. But we're gonna tell Farah anyway.” 

__

“Alright.” Dirk nodded. He could still feel the sting of the raw skin on his neck, but atodd wouldn’t lie. If there wasn’t anything there, then there wasn’t anything there. 

__

“Hey, don't cry.” 

__

“I’m sorry.” Dirk mumbled, looking away as he wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just, I don’t know what’s happening.” 

__

Todd pulled Dirk a little closer. “It's okay.” 

__

Todd glanced down as his phone started ringing, staring at it for a moment before picking it up. 

__

“Farah?” Todd frowned. “Yeah, he is. Yeah. Yeah. What?!” 

__

"What?” Dirk asked quietly as he took a few more bites of the food. “Did she finally work up the nerve to ask Tina out?” 

__

“She found the witch who sent the box.” 

__

__

“I'll go.” Todd hurried off of the couch and grabbed the box from the closet. 

__

“Go? Now?” Dirk frowned, watching Todd as he hurried around the apartment. “But, it’s late and-” 

__

"I'm gonna come back and I won't have this box.” 

__

“Alright, but why-" 

__

“Because you're hurting.” 

__

“But, I don’t understand.” Dirk frowned, watching as Todd headed for the door. “Can’t we do this tomorrow?” 

__

“You might get hurt in that time,” Todd said, paying at the door. “What if you get really hurt?” 

__

“But you said it wasn’t real.” Dirk frowned. “I don’t-” 

__

“Yeah, but I believe you.” 

__

Dirk still didn’t fully understand what was happening, but he nodded his head and settled back against the couch. 

__

"Alright.” He said quietly. “I’ll be here, I guess.” 

__

“I promise, i'm going to stop what she's doing to you,” Todd said quietly. 

__

Dirk watched him leave and sat rather still for a couple moments, just staring down at his food. He sighed and carried the bowls back into the kitchen. Returning the untouched food to the storage container and putting it in the fridge. He did the dishes, cleaned up a bit, and laid down on the couch. 

__

Todd would be back. He was sure of it. 

__

Unless Todd had finally decided to act on the note he had written and left for good this time. 

__

“I think you've learned,” a voice whispered. 

__

“Learned what?” Dirk mumbled, not bothering to look for the source of the voice. He was exhausted and he hadn’t even done anything. 

__

“To be grateful, and to try and help.” 

__

“I don’t know about that.” Dirk mumbled, pulling the pillow closer as he closed his eyes against the brightness of the apartment. “I’ll probably go right back to doing what I’ve always done, and Todd’ll just leave me. Everyone always leaves. 

__

“Not him,” the voice said, “I'll free you of your curse, but don't forget." 

__

“Curse?” Wait, who was he talking to? 

__

Dirk sat up and looked around the room, but there was no one there. 

__

“Hello?” He asked quietly. 

__

But no one answered him. 

__

Todd was back only two hours later, no box in his hands and a bag of candy. He set the bag down, smiling. 

__

“She said she would stop,” Todd said quietly. 

__

“Who said?” Dirk asked, sitting up slowly and letting Todd sit down beside him. “Where did you go?” 

__

“Well, Farah and I confronted the witch, who admitted she has been doing this stuff, and then I stopped off to get you some candy." 

__

"Admitted to doing, what?” Dirk frowned, looking at the candy. “Can I have some?” 

__

“It's yours.” Todd nodded. “She went on this whole supervillain type of speech about making me fourteen, and then something about choking on milk, and then towels, and finally she agreed to stop.” 

__

“Choking on milk?” Dirk frowned, starting to feel the pieces fitting together. “But, I thought it was water. She, she was making all of that happen? Why?” 

__

“I'm not sure. I think- hm.” Todd paused. “You didn't get the milk, right?” 

__

“Yes I did, it’s in the fridge, you asked-” 

__

“Yesterday. When you started choking.” 

__

Oh. 

__

“Um, I suppose. I mean, that is what we were talking about.” Dirk frowned slightly. “And earlier, with the towels, it made me late, and then I got stuck in a loop.” 

__

"That, makes sense,” Todd said quietly. 

__

“So, I got hurt if I didn’t do something correctly?” Dirk asked slowly. 

__

“I know that's fucked up, but, but like, we solved it!” 

__

“I, I don’t like that.” Dirk frowned, slowly pushing to his feet. “That’s what Blackwing did except, worse, that’s, this is worse.” 

__

“She said she isn't anymore,” Todd said quietly. 

__

“And I’m supposed to what? Take her at her word?” Dirk asked. “I don’t trust that witch as far as I can throw her. Thank you, for trying to fix this, but, I don’t, I don’t feel better.” 

__

“Don't leave.” 

__

“I just, I need some air.” Dirk mumbled, heading for the window instead of the door. He just needed to breathe. He’d be fine. It was fine. Right? 

__

“Can't I come with-” 

__

“I just need a minute.” Dirk mumbled, climbing through the window and out onto the fire escape. The cold night air helped a little, but he still felt dizzy. 

__

It was over, nothing else was going to happen. But that didn’t make him feel any better. 

__

Todd never tried to follow him, and went completely silent inside the apartment. 

__

“I’m not mad at you.” Dirk said quietly, not sure if Todd could hear him. “I spent my whole childhood being hurt for doing things wrong, and this witch just wanted to teach me a lesson, I understand, but it hurt and I knew I was doing things wrong, and I just, it’s hard to seperate those emotions.” 

__

“I'm sorry,” Todd said, his voice barely audible. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” 

__

“I don’t know.” Dirk mumbled. “I think there are a lot of issues we didn’t know we had.” 

__

“I don't want you to leave me. I want to work this out.” 

__

“I don’t want to either.” Dirk said, tears falling down his face. “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never done this before I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

__

“Could we figure it out together?” 

__

“I’d like that.” Dirk said quietly, staring down at his hands. 

__

Todd finally appeared at the window, carefully climbing out and sitting next to Dirk. 

__

“I’m sorry.” Dirk said quietly. “I know I’m difficult, but I want to make this work.” 

__

“So do I. You're worth it." 

__

“I love you, you know that?” Dirk asked quietly. “More than anything.” 

__

“I love you too,” Todd whispered. 

__

“So, where do we go from here?” Dirk asked quietly. “Do we, just, move on or, do we talk about it? Or, what?" 

__

“Well, we have all night.” Todd held out his hand to Dirk, smiling softly. “Let's talk about it over some sodas.” 

__

“I like that plan.” Dirk said, taking Todd’s hand. 

__

Todd led Dirk back inside, but he didn't seem worried or sad or tired. Todd was perfectly confident and calm, and it made Dirk feel that maybe he could be too. 

__

They could work this out if they tried. 

__


End file.
